


Floral Pattern Blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Kiss, Partying, Sex, Slurs, Soldier Enhancement Program, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is New Year's partying, drunken confessions, snowstorms, and floral pattern blankets.





	Floral Pattern Blankets

For Jack Morrison New Year's Day was never supposed to be such a special day. When he was entered into SEP, a special Soldier Enhancement Program he wasn't expecting to question his sexuality because of a new dorm-mate, but nonetheless did he often find himself slipping into the bed beside him to exchange heated, sloppy kisses with no other than Gabriel Reyes.

They were never meant to be more than just friends with benefits and Jack often made sure the other knew that, but as time progressed the soldier became more and more fond of the man he'd been having emotionless sex with. His scarred face, calloused hands, and thick structure- they were all artwork of the most exquisite kind to Jack Morrison.

  
Soon it became ritual for Gabriel Reyes to pin the pretty blonde down onto his bed each night and the next day risk passing out during the morning drills because of lack of sleep. But they adored each other so much that they would never learn their lesson that the battlefield was no place for lovers. Instead they would simply make a run for water and smother each other in touches and kisses during the short time they had away from the other soldiers.

  
During those months of training, they'd slowly fallen out of lust and into love.

  
SEP as issued protocol, had let out time for Christmas and New Year's and with Gabriel's parents traveling out of country to be with his cousins that studied abroad, he decided not to visit them this year and to trail along with Morrison to an apartment he had in a near ghost town in Indiana instead.

  
To celebrate the new year the pair sneaked onto the roof of the apartment complex with a cooler of beer and stayed alone together all night under the stars, counting airplanes and watching fireworks in the distance as they rest upon a dusty old floral pattern blanket Morrison had found for them.

  
When the clock hit midnight Gabriel took Jack's hand in his own and popped the big question.

  
"Jackie, will you be my boyfriend?"

  
With a joyous grin, that classic smolder with shimmering blue eyes to pair, Morrison hurriedly whispered back "Yes." and went in for his New Year's kiss. Their lips tasted like booze and their synergy pulsed. When Jack pulled away what he saw he'd never forget- Gabriel's beautiful brown eyes illuminated blue and pink by the last of the fireworks pooling neon into the distant skies.

  
Being the less drunk of the two Jack had to help the man intoxicated on both love and booze even walk down the stairs that night. The next morning was spent rotating through hungover grumbling, light eating, and infatuated make-outs that made the grown men feel like teenagers having their first kiss again.

  
The snowstorm that picked up the next night was like one that rural Indiana had expected only when Hell were to freeze over. The doors were barred shut with inches upon inches of snow and electricity flickered off and too often for a cold winter's day. The heating was long gone.

  
Most of the city thought they were going to freeze to a painful, miserable death during that storm. But as for Gabriel and Jack, they had each other and knew if they were to die they'd die happy. They'd die happy and together.

  
For three straight days the men wrapped up in that floral pattern blanket like caterpillars in cocoons. They shivered and hugged each other, desperately close- lovingly close- chapped lips from kissing outside in the cold would clash together as they held on tight to each other in their little bundle of warmth.

  
The sex they had was amazing. More wonderful than any the two had experienced before. It wasn't like their fling during SEP when Reyes would lustfully pin Morrison down and mark his pristine, porcelain skin and Morrison lived to get wrecked and fulfill the fantasies that entered his lusting mind when he took one or ten too many looks at the sculpted man fighting and glistening with sweat.

  
Their sex was now filled with soft kisses and each other would gently kiss and trace scars that they had gotten from their extensive training. Gabriel had patience like no other with Morrison's sensitive body and made sure he was as comfortable and close to him as possible as Jack left bright red scratches down his back while they generated much needed heat with their bodies.

  
"Pretty little boy scout." Gabriel would pant out and tease his lover as he gripped at the sheets and moaned below him.

  
"Mmm, asshole." Followed by a pseudo angry kiss was always a certain response.

  
It was wonderful.

  
After their sex the two would collide on the blonde's worn bed wrap up in the faded floral pattern blankets drenched in their sweat as they rested.

  
When they knew they had to shower sooner or later, they toughened up and let the cold water fall on them and stung. But the wholesome romantic chatter they happily exchanged made everything seem lighter, even pleasurable.

  
The only food that hadn't spoiled from the flashes of power outages was old granola bars and Ramen. The fourth day into the snowstorm when they were scavenging for something food Morrison had casually microwaved some Ramen marked with 'Cajun', not thinking much about the packaging at all- the processed garbage mostly tasted the same anyways.

  
He couldn't make it through even the first bite of his food, it was far too spicy for his palette accustomed to the bland tastes of garden vegetables and military food.  


At first Gabriel was shocked and worried. He took the bowl of noodles from him and cupped his lover's face in his hands as he asked what was wrong. The next moment when he realized why Jack was gagging and chugging the water he'd brought to the table for them he began to boisterously laugh.

"Jack, they said Cajun. And they're not even spicy!"

"I don't even know what that word means!" He snapped back.

Gabriel hollered laughing, snorting like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard as he had to force himself to stay still as to not fall out of his chair in amusement.

"I love you so fucking much poster boy." He told him.

Jack's heart fluttered at the words and he couldn't even be mad at the other for laughing at him when his soft, soothing voice made his heart melt to puddy.

"I love you too." He pushed the bowl away and got up to straddle his boyfriend's lap. The wind shrieked a sad song outside and the snow and hail plummeted against the windows, always threatening to break them, but never did.  
Winter chaos never felt so much like home to the two as it did during those days.

On the 7th and final day of the snowstorm things had considerably died down. It was surreal for the love struck couple- suddenly they missed the hurricane of snow raging outside and the ice box they'd been living in. But the feelings of longing for the near past quickly faded as they took their first hot shower together since SEP, snuggled each other by the heater, and phoned their family and friends to tell them of the good news.

Gabriel's family was ecstatic.

"My boy! Finally in a relationship, all grown up, I was worried you'd spend your whole life alone ya lil recluse!" Said Gabriel's father.

"Hijo! What does he look like? And get him on speaker phone!" Said Gabriel's mother.

"He's.... a little taller than me. Hay blonde hair... gorgeous blue eyes..."

"You're in love. I can hear it in your voice." His mother said as her son faded into a daze of love his for the other. They both adored people knowing they were in love- they adored each other past the stars and to the moon and back.

"Anyways, you love birds, does this mean I'll get the grand kids I've been wanting?" Gabriel choked.

Jack was far more hesitant on telling his family. The man had spent full hours ringing every friend he knew and telling them the good news, flooding them with pictures they'd taken during the blizzard.

  
But he knew his family would be... different, to say the least. Maybe it was them. Jack blamed it on the old ways and busted wooden church signs that riddled his home town. But maybe it was really, just them.

  
"Oh darling!" Jack's mother exclaimed in a sweet, rural voice that was nothing like Gabriel's LA family's.

  
"Send me a picture of her right this moment!" His father hooted out and Jack's heart dropped in his chest. He'd never specified his new lovers gender in fear and Gabriel immediately shot him a knowing look, his gorgeous brown eyes were glossed over with concern.

  
"Y-yes sir!" Jack choked out and picked his cell up to send a picture he'd saved of Gabriel during their SEP days, _"Surely a good picture will win them over."_ He told himself.  


It didn't. Just as he had feared.

  
His father was so outraged over the picture and his son's love that his mother had to hang up the phone. Even hours later the words _faggot_ and _crossbreed_ burned on Gabriel's ears and plagued his mind. Never had Jack expected to see the toughened man cry but within moments that the first tear fell down Gabriel's face, tears were pooling on Jack's cheeks as well. They hugged each other close in desperate need of comfort.

  
"They don't matter, Gabe, I will love you no matter what they say. No matter what we go through. This is our life, not theirs. I love you."

  
Jack rubbed Gabriel's back and rocked him to sleep on the floor. The blanket they were sitting on was a tattered one Jack had carried with him throughout his years. It was once his mother's, an artifact of a life he lived in the past, but it was his now. Theirs now. Their floral pattern blanket.

  
A symbol of their life, together.


End file.
